


The Loved One

by leviya



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Dominance, Ficlet, Gay Sex, Gen, Love/Hate, M/M, One Shot, Zeke/Levi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 18:53:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14879318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviya/pseuds/leviya
Summary: After losing Erwin, Levi feels helpless. It doesn't help that Hanji is ordering him to escort Zeke Jaeger to the barracks.A thought on how Levi and Zekes relationship can turn and stay the same





	The Loved One

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a good writer and english is not my first language. I intended to share a thought I had about these two. Thank  
> you for your time. I'd appreciate a comment <3

Levi was laying on the ground, eyes wide open, watching the taller man beside him. He didn’t dare to turn away, didn’t dare to move at all. It was an early morning after a night without sleep. Not that he was upset about it, but for some reason he heard his inner voice pointing it out. Just another night.

-

Hanji had requested that Levi is present when they met. Five people sitting in a room, at a long table, debating over the fate of humanity. Important people of high ranks. Not soldiers. They didn’t talk like Levi remembered them talk about humanities fate a long time ago; times had changed and so did the people, and so did their choices. It felt useless and stupid after they lost Commander…after he lost Erwin. And while everyone moved on without trouble, Levi felt trapped in his endless thoughts and unspoken feelings.

The dark haired man wondered if one could even call it a relationship. What he and Erwin shared was more than a fellowship, more than desire but less than love. They adored each other and they would have died for each other. Erwin died. Not for Levi. For humanity. Hanji spoke of him once. Asked, if Levi went to collect his bones. He nodded. 

He felt empty ever since. The only goal was to kill the man who robbed him of his passion: Zeke Jaeger. After that Levi would finally die. Rest forever. He didn’t care how he died. He just wanted it to end.

He recalled standing up from his chair after their long and fruitless discussion. A voice called his name. Levi turned around, feeling heavy in his movement, staring right into Hanjis eyes. They smiled at him. A forced smile: “ I know this might be too much to ask for, but…you will escord Zeke Jaeger to the barracks.”

Levi smiled to himself: “It is too much to ask for…”

“Obey my order. In times like these we must insure his safety. Without Zeke Jaeger there might be no end to this war.”

Hanjis words sound hollow. And while Levi wonders how important this man could be and if it’s even necessary to safe humanity and end this war, Zeke stood up, facing the smaller man in front of him. 

Levi could sense his fear, could almost hear Zekes heart beating fast in his chest. He secretly enjoyed to see him suffer. The blonde man swallowed audibly. Than they walked off. Without another word.

The barracks looked dirty and even though the new recruits tried their best to keep them clean, Levi could still smell the sickness and death. Sometimes he felt sad remembering his childhood in the underground city, sometimes he didn’t care, sometimes he just had to survive and not live. 

Zeke walked fast. Like an animal, prey, fleeing from its predator. “Hey, don’t walk too fast!”

His voice came out louder than he intended and the cadets around them started staring at them. Zeke smiled at a young woman. He seemed to know her. She smiled back and turned around, continuing her work. “Sure.” 

Levi followed people. Even when he was in command he felt like obeying their every wish. Erwin, the man who pledged to safe human kind, said, that Levi wasn’t suitable to direct people. He was right. At least Levi felt that Erwin was right. 

They arrived in Levis tent a few minutes later. It was dark outside and Levi had problems finding the candles. Zeke stood by the entry, not moving at all. He waited.

“This seems to be your tent? Why did you bring me here exactly?” Zekes voice was low, quiet.

Levi lit three candles: “I will make sure that you don’t cause any more trouble. Don’t think I forgot about anything you’ve done, beardie.”

Zeke smiled and walked closer. The bed looked comfortable and even though he suspected that he would sleep on the cold floor, handcuffed and with a piece of cloth around his mouth, he eyed the bed intensly.

“Go ahead. Sleep.” Levi sat down by a small, simple table, hands folded, eyes half closed. The taller mans mouth dropped: “We sleep together in this bed?”

“You take the bed. I don’t sleep…yet” answered Levi, feeling the urge to hold his breath. 

A few people crossed the tent, shattering, laughing. Their noises slowly faded into nothing. Levi felt sensitive to sound, to light, to movement. Zeke started to undress. While Levi watched him through the mirror on the table in front of him. The candle light revealed a few deep scars on his back. Levi was curious. He could heal couldn’t he? “You’re looking at my scars?”

The man sitting at the table turned around, shocked. “You stare at me ever since we got here. It’s creepy. But I guess I deserve that.”

Silence.

“Some scars… you just don’t want them to heal.”. Levi understood. Zeke was only in his underwear now, checking himself as if he feared any signs of sickness. He gave a satisfied nod and walked over to Levi: “Get to the bed.”

The undying rage pump through Levis vains. Restless, being surpressed for too long. He felt his blood boil, his eyes widen as he jumped out of the chair, attacking Zeke. They fell down, Zekes back hitting the floor. He let out a painful moan. “You bastard. I kill you!”

Zeke was shaking under Levis weight. Scared. Somehow excited. He grabbed Levis wrists, squeezing them as hard as he could, fighting off humanities strongest soldier before he could reach his throat. They fought until they were out of breath, getting tired, bleeding and giving in. Eyes met in the dim light. Seconds became eternity. One weakend body collapsed onto another.Two breaths becomming one, feeling each other more intense than they could have ever imagined.

“Enough with your acting now.” Zeke snapped, grabbing Levis hair, lifting his head, forcing him to look into his eyes. He swung them around and before Levi could realize what happened, he was being stripped naked. He protested. He screamed but knew, oh he knew, how much his body wanted release. He didn’t care who gave him what he needed. He just needed and Zeke provided.

Zeke was behind him. Close. Levis body accepted Zekes strength before his mind did. He gave in completely. Zeke wasn’t like Erwin. His movements were more composed and somehow tender. There was no hate in Zekes act even though Levi couldn’t think of anything else than killing this man, this monster who made his body ache with lust. 

A wave of tingling sensations washed over Levi, only stopping at his groin, making him shiver, leaking.

“I fucking kill you!”

“I know…and you will…in time.”

Zekes voice was coarse. Without preparation he tried to enter Levis body. He screamed in pain. “Don’t do it like this. Bastard. Wait!”. Using his spit as lubricant, Levi reached back, entering himself. First one finger. Than two. 

Zeke watched him. He looked delicate and small. After a few more moans Levi grabbed Zekes cock with his free hand, massaging it slowly. The man behind him shuddered “You’re too rough…”

“Put that fat thing inside of me already!” It wasn’t pleading, it was demanding. And Zeke realized that Levi needed to let go. Let go of all his hate, all the anger, all these unsaid words. 

They became one in a quick motion. Bodies slamming against each other in a dance of power. Zeke was strong and hard and teasing. Entering him comepletely before pulling back so that only the tip of his cock stayed inside. Levi was tight, so tight that Zeke feared he would black out from the sensation. 

A man of little words while Levi let go of all the untold stories, all the passion, everything he couldn’t tell Erwin. And he felt light. 

It hurt. Every movement hurt, but there was something else. As Zeke held him close, as they where connected like this, he felt adored. Needed. “You like that, don’t you?”

Levi didn’t answer. He couldn’t. He was lost in this unreal game of wits, this situation he didn’t quite understand. “Ze…ke!” It sounded like a prayer.

Zeke was a God and Levi the prayer. Erwin the sacrifice. 

With a haunting scream Levi finished, spraying his semen onto the floor. Zeke followed. Inside. 

And as they both tried to catch their breaths, time went on as usual again. Zeke fell down next to Levi, coughing a little. Levi was laying on his back now. Staring at the wall. Shocked. 

“It's funny isn't it? That the man who killed your lover is the one who made you feel loved.”

Levi remained silent. Love, he wondered.


End file.
